


The Letter

by teacupofhoney



Series: Cegan Songfics [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Songfic, Spoilers, alcohol use, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupofhoney/pseuds/teacupofhoney
Summary: Negan stumbled to the discarded letter on the ground, snatching it up and smoothing it out on the coffee table. His eyes welled up, and even if it was just a passing thought, maybe I can do this for you.Carl wrote everyone he cared for a letter before he passed.





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired this fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xje-1sw3T0s

He read it over and over. For hours. Minutes? Who fucking knows anymore. He could taste the disappointment and sadness in himself at this point. Mixed with bile and scavenged rotgut whiskey.

**_When I read the letter you wrote me, it made me mad, mad, mad._ **

Negan stared at the paper in his hands, stomach twisted in anger. Forgiveness? Working together? He wadded up the paper before he could think about it, chucking it across the room and dropping his head to his hands. As he breathed against himself, he could smell the bittersweet smell of liquor and cringed away from himself.

**_When I read the letter you wrote me, it made me sad, sad, sad._ **

Negan stumbled to the discarded letter on the ground, snatching it up and smoothing it out on the coffee table. His eyes welled up, and even if it was just a passing thought, maybe I can do this for you.

**_I can’t let you go._ **

He can’s be gone. The little badass. He was supposed to be invincible. Negan refused to accept it, he couldn’t. The one person on the planet who earned his respect without begging for it. The only person alive who stole his love without wanting it.

**_Darling, please, don’t go._ **

Come back, Carl. Need you here, kid. What happened to the sunshine? Negan threw up on the floor, swallowing a broken, disgusted noise.

**_I really love you, baby._ **


End file.
